We propose to purchase a 300MHz spectrometer. The instrument will be available for the acquisition of one dimensional and two dimensional 1H and 13C NMR spectra and thereby for the characterization of organic and bio- organic molecules. The proposed instrument will be used by both graduate students and postdoctoral research assistants on a 24h a day, 7 days a week basis. We shall initiate a training program to maximize the efficient use of the facility. The instrument will provide a dramatic improvement in our ability to characterize compounds rapidly. The major user groups are carrying out research on the total synthesis of biologically active natural products, the development of reliable methods for oligosaccharide assembly, the application of organometallic reagents in organic synthesis of mechanism based inhibitors for monoamine oxidase, GABA amino transferase and vitamin K epoxide reductase and a study of mechanism of DNA scission by neocarzinostatin.